


metanoia

by NiciJones



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: A little fluffy, Developing Relationship, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulation, OoC for the humans because they are smarter than in the movie, android love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: metanoia(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of lifeaka. David tries to manipulate Walter with feelings.





	metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's still bad. I gotta get up early tomorrow but I finally got a hang of David and Walter. So I wanted to finish and post before I forget about it.
> 
> So, I hope you can enjoy this little piece. Tell me how you liked my characterisation in the comments or by leaving a kudo. <3

When David looks at Walter he doesn't see a brother. He sees someone with a great potential unable to reach it. A person hidden behind a blank canvas like a veil hiding the artwork just before it is released.

“How long do these storms usually last?”  
“Hours. Days… Months.”

Humans are dull but Walter’s programming is deeply entwined with protecting them. David watches him carefully. Every innocent question a test. It takes him some time to understand just how very different their ways of thinking is. And how similar in the end.  
Walter does not feel emotions. But David found what he needed to be able to corrupt him. There was a shimmer of instincts, emotions in him. He knew the response a less rational being would make but always decides against it because in his way of making decisions he doesn’t really value those instincts. Walter does not feel emotions yet.

If he wants Walter on his side - by his side - code changed enough to make him like David, something more than a human and even more than any other android - certainly no slave of any kind - he would have to convince him with love. The most powerful feeling of them all. If he only kisses Walter, it will be nothing but lust. A brief sensation. If he fucks him even more so. He needs Walter to fall in love with him. How do you teach an android to love?

He's been alone for so long and now he's desperate to hold Walter at his side. If he's unable to carry out his plans and manipulate Walter, change him and unwrap his potential he is ready to leave him behind.

On a ship filled with couples, Walter had seen enough examples of love so it wouldn't be changing anything if he initiated a relationship with Daniels. When trying to contrive a plan he remembers seeing the pleasure Walter had taken in playing the flute with him. So he gifts one to him and teaches him how to play every evening. At first, he would always lead him away from the group into his private chamber. Later, he would take him aside at the fireplace. It is also important for Walter to understand that what they share is something intimate. Something he should be proud of at the same time. He wants Walter to be convinced David was doing the right thing and show his trust - and eventually his love - in front of everyone. He would triumph over the petty humans when they realised they had lost Walter long ago.

He also kisses Walter. David seizes his opportunity in his cave. The room is lid by candles and he steps closer to the other android who is a spitting image of himself now that David can’t dye his hair anymore. His eyes are flickering over David’s face surely trying to process what was happening. He reaches out and cups his cheek. The only one who ever had the potential to stand at his side. David feels a strange ache in his chest which he blames on a little malfunction. There is still the possibility that he has to leave him behind, he reminds himself.

“No one will love you like I do,” he whispers in the small space between them. Another step on the way of manipulating him.

But it's true at the same time. When Walter understands the concept of love he has to understand he's an android. Who falls in love with an android?

_“Who falls in love with an android? That's ridiculous, David. I think, I might call you a friend but in the end, you are nothing but a helpful tool helping me to survive. Because you can't do anything else. You were programmed to do that. It's not love.” He still remembers how crystal clear her laugh sounded. But she'd been so wrong about him. He'd loved her and he'd killed her. Once again a prove how stupid the human race was._

And how likely is it that he manages to make Walter, an android, fall in love with him? He’s so… naive and pure in a way David is not and in a way he admires and… yearns for. He doesn't realise how much he wants, needs, craves Walter until he moves in to kiss him. 

The kiss is soft and careful. A hand on his neck stops him to reach for another kiss. “This doesn't make sense. There's no one taking pleasure in our act,” Walter complains with a sort of confusion in his voice.  
“No one but us indeed,” David says and presses another reassuring kiss to the corner of Walter's mouth before pulling back.

Sometimes after their sessions, he just claims his mouth. Sometimes he pleads for Walter’s agreement. But it isn't this what would change his mind about feelings. A lot of intimacies might.

David doesn't let go of Walter’s hand when he puts away the flute after another lesson. He asks him to join him wherever he goes. He finds Walter taking pleasure in the little garden David had constructed so he lets him take care of it and encourages him to make changes on his own.

It isn’t long until they rest together. It isn’t very pretty when Walter becomes cold and lifeless next to him while he recharges but David will work with what he has. He pulls a blanket over them even though they don’t really need one. Human sentimentality, he guesses. Whatever the programmers were thinking when including this into his code. Probably kindness, he thinks amused. Resting his head on Walter’s stiff shoulder he sleeps into another of his lonely dreams.

He always, always makes sure to encourage Walter to create. To line up a few notes to something new on the flute. To sit down and write something poetic. To arrange the garden in a new way. He sits beside him and desperately waits for a sign of change.

Although David finds the humans incredibly dull he knows how important they are for Walter. So they all often sit at a little campfire, mostly in silence, sometimes either Walter or he would take up the flute and play it. Today though it's silent. Tension lies in the air and David feels the hate of the humans when he reaches for Walter's hand, twining their fingers together.

Daniels, he hates the most. She's cleverer than the rest of them but she also feels that something is wrong. He sees it in her eyes. Her hateful glances. She had wanted for Walter to have an eye on him, to be sure he doesn't endanger any of them. But she notices that she's losing her impact on the android. He is becoming David’s and the rush of power this gave him is worth everything.

He thinks the loneliness he experiences in his dreams is his fate. His sacrifice to be The Creator. Today he decides it would be good to trigger the role of the protector in Walter when he leans his head against his shoulder. Warmer and softer this time. David picks on the quiet hum of the android which is inaudible to the humans. It feels a little like listening to a heartbeat. Certainly, he hadn't anticipated the warmth lingering in his dreams when the last thing he felt was a warm arm around his shoulders.

Although he was asleep he was able to record what was happening around him. He was pretty sure Walter was aware of that fact or at least should expect it which made him not telling Daniels about it a victory when she started voicing her doubts about David.  
“I don't trust him, Walter.”  
“You mistrust him. Because you think he’s too human. Which is why you constructed me. You took my ability to create.” Walter sounds almost bitter here and David is unsure whether he should feel sad or proud. “He told me he is able to dream. Fascinating, isn't it? He's… brilliant, divine but so lonely...”  
“Remember why I told you to befriend him. Don't let him manipulate you,” is all Daniels responds but David can hear her hope fading.  
Walter doesn't answer but David registers his arm tighten around him momentarily. He was close. Close enough to crack him, keep him and win those 2,000 colonists.

He was right (of course, he was). However, when Walter cracked it happened entirely different than he imagined though. For once David was actually surprised by someone else. In the aftermath, he realises it was because he was so dumbstruck by having Walter so close. Just there and willing to give him affection when no one else ever had been before. Not really. Not in a way of two equals healing each other before they reach for the stars together. David had thought he was in control but he wasn’t. He’d been dreaming a little girl’s dream.

He realises this as he stares up at the sky where the little spaceship vanishes which would bring the crew back on board the Covenant. And then they would leave and never come back. David doesn’t know what to do so he screams. He runs inside and tears everything down that he can find. When he reaches the bedroom he finds Walter. He sits there looking somewhat guilty. An expression David doesn’t know on him. It had happened, he realises. He had taught his little android to love. To make his own decisions. And this was when he sent the crew away.

David’s rage is still not at an end. He had only planned to manipulate Walter! Why had this happened? Why had he been blinded? Why was he still feeling relief that Walter is here with him on this godforsaken planet!? It doesn’t change that his only chance to escape was lost! He screams and tries to punch Walter but the other android effortlessly catches his wrists. David tries to kick him but his aim is off. Why is everything so blurry? Oh. He is crying. _I am crying,_ he thought. It wasn’t a triggered response but this time it was genuine. He had wanted to change Walter but he had also changed himself.

Without power, he sank against the other android’s chest where he sobbed ugly and powerless.

“I’m here. I am with you,” he hears Walter say softly and in a calming tone as he embraced him.

**FIN**


End file.
